A Messege Sent Through Time
by Dana Lise
Summary: jack is taken by the Doctor to fix a problem with the rift, how will Ianto react to Jack being gone without so much as a goodbye. within the first few months of Ianto being recruited to Torchwood. Janto of course. Ianto and Jack are both empaths.
1. Chapter 1

A Message Sent Through Time…and Space:

See, when I was younger, I had very strong empathic abilities. I hid them from everyone for fear that it would change how people saw me. But then I joined Torchwood, and through it all, I met Captain Jack Harkness, and he changed my life.

Chapter 1. Ianto

"Oi! Tea boy, why are you just standing there?" Owen shouted from the medical bay as he stood over yet another body examining it. "Make yourself useful and had me that." As I picked up the item Owen had pointed to and handed it to him Jack walked out of his office striding about like a mad man, while glancing down at his watch repeatedly. As he made his second lap around the hub and passed by me I heard him whisper "Where are you?" Just then a strange sound filled the hub, like a whirring noise. Owen glanced up briefly, shook his head and muttered "It's happening again."

Gwen and Tosh were both out, Gwen celebrating her anniversary with Rhys and Tosh was out trying to give retcon to all the people that had witnessed the fairies attacking, so when the noise got louder I was the only one to investigate. As I made my way to the center of the hub all I saw was a police call box fading in and out until it disappeared completely. When it had gone, there was no Jack to be found.

* * *

><p>Well I hope that was good...first Torchwood fic. Reviews are love :3<p>

tell next time,

xRRx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Jack

I glanced around taking everything in. The TARDIS appeared to have had a makeover since the last time I was inside it. _My Doctor has come back for me. _He was a mad man with a box, at least that's what he claimed, and despite his sheer brilliance, he most certainly was a tad to the loony side. He was known universally as the Doctor. Yes THE Doctor. I knew him from the times when I was a companion of his for a while. "So I see you got into a scrap with someone eh?" I asked as the man before me turned around, he looked different, and not as in older, see the thing about the Doctor is. He can regenerate into a completely new person. "Ah I see you noticed, and for your information the other bloke got of much worse than me." I laughed and as I shook hands with him he pulled me into a hug. "It's been a while mate." He said as we pulled apart. "It most certainly has. So which one now, 11? 12?" the last time I saw him he was in his 9th regeneration, but I had no clue how many deaths he'd had since then. He was a tad bit reckless. "Oi, now I just feel like you're trying to get rid of me I still have three more to go. It's the 10th; this one's a bit strange though still getting used to the taste. New body new rules!" He winked and I couldn't resist laughing. But then I noticed the absence of someone. "So I see you're by yourself, that's a first; where's Rose?" as the doctors face fell, I instantly regretted saying anything. "You know what, forget I asked." He nodded and when he smiled I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "So, tell me, why have you brought me into the TARDIS again?" He instantly became serious as he looked at me. "Well, it has to do with the rift." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well Jack, when that friend of yours activated it to save you and Toshiko, something got loose and escaped the rift." As the thought dawned on me I asked the next major question that came to mind. "Do you know what came through?" The Doctor nodded and as I looked into his eyes I saw the full depth of how bad this was. All the color drained from my face as he told me what had escaped.

"A Weeping Angel."

* * *

><p>If you like or see somthing i can improve on or if there is somthing you would like me to add then please review or pm me to tell me. Reviews are love :3<p>

and thank you to comealongsong for being the first to review this story, it's much apreciated :3

tell next time,

xRRx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Ianto

"What the bloody hell was that?" Owen glanced up and shrugged "That, tea boy, is the Doctor." The way he said _the Doctor_ sounded as if he were mocking him. "He comes round 'ere every once 'n a while and he whisks our Captain off to some time period to fix some bloody issue. Last time it was Daleks, what will it be this time? A three headed alien that can only sustain life on earth through sucking the blood of children? Whenever that man comes around it's always trouble. Not to mention he's always fucking up on the time periods. But don't worry tea boy; Jack will be back hopefully within the next year or so." He smiled darkly and turned back to his work. How could Jack just up and leave like that? Don't I mean anything to him?

_You mean more to me than you know._

I stopped, "Owen, you here that? It sounded like Jack…" I called over to the med bay. "Here what? Jeez Ianto, not even away from jack for moments 'n already in denial." He tsked. Ignoring him I started to head down to the archives. Am I hearing things?

_No, you're not hearing things…well I mean I guess you are…but yes it's me._

I stopped. What the fuck. Jack was in my head. He was in my _mind! _I pushed my barriers up surrounding my most private thoughts. Hoping he hadn't traveled too far and seen…things.

_Oh hah too late._

_Jack…What do you think you're doing?_ I sent that thought out as forcefully as possible.

_Um…what do you think I'm doing? I'm just sending you some feelings is all…_ Jack responded, and I felt him poking around in my mind, trying to bypass the barriers that I had.

_Not that you twat! I ment, who the hell gave you permission to snoop around my mind!_

A pause

_Well, no one, but you need to learn to control your feelings, I mean that wave you sent out a while ago was pretty damn powerful, and I heard what you were thinking._ Jack said and the longing to be with him grew even more.

_Like that._ Jack whispered.

_What do you mean 'like that'? _

_You know, that feeling you just sent out. I felt that…and Ianto I feel the same, you have to know that._ He said gently.

Just then I felt an overwhelming sense of love, and comfort like arms wrapping around me. A light brush like lips cooled my neck and made me blush.

_That was you._ It wasn't really a question it was more just a feeling of happiness that Jack had felt that way. It was quickly washed away though as I remembered exactly who jack was with at this very moment.

_Don't think that. I don't feel anything for him, Ianto you are the most important person in my life. You and no one else._ Jack whispered reassuring me of his feelings, it was nice.

You have a way with words, sir.

I don't know how, but I knew he was smiling as I said that.

So, how are things over there? He asked.

_Things could be better, but you know how the team gets, they all seem pretty used to it…well 'cept Gwen, she's mopping about like a hurt puppy. Other than that, we're holdin' up nicely. The rift's been mostly quiet._

_That's good to hear. I miss you._

_I miss you too. _

Just then I felt Jack go silent and pull away briefly.

_Ianto, I have to go now ok babe, I'll talk to you as soon as I can. _I sent out my understanding and before the connection broke, I felt a light brush against my lips.

Well…back to work.


End file.
